Gundam and DBZ don't Mix...Or maybe they do
by Can Of Beans
Summary: Read the title...I'm gonna try to stretch this one out.
1. Warp Pipe in Anime?

Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam or DBZ

Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam or DBZ.If I owned both, then I would be really happy.This is a crossover, and I know more about Gundam than DBZ, so if I screw up any particulars, sorry.Ok, then.A DBZ character's lines will be written with a dash in front of the letter, Gundam won't.

DBZ and Gundam Don't Mix 

Duo was walking along, minding his own business, looking down a woman's top through a subway grate, when he got a phone call.He answered, and heero's voice came through.

D-Hi Heero.

H-We have a mission.

D-Love and Kisses to you to!(no, he's not gay.)

H-Shut up.Get over to Quatre's mansion right now or I'll find you and shoot you.

D-Yeah right :::coughrelenacough:::

H-Omae o korosu.

D-Kidding!I'm coming!

With that, he jumped into his Pinto (snicker) and sped toward the Winner compound.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(An Hour Ago…)

Vegeta was training (surprise, surprise) in 900xgravity.He was throwing punches and periodically dodging a ki blast he had thrown which was speeding around the room.He was getting bored, so he stopped throwing punches and let the blast hit him (it was very weak) and left the chamber.He was about to go get something to eat when Goku ran up to him.

-G-Vegeta!Guess what!

-V-What is it Kakarrot?You finally got ChiChi to cook you a giant AngelFood cake?

-G-Not that good, but cool still!I found a warp pipe!

-V-…Warp pipes are only in video game, you nimrod!

-G-I know, but I found one!Besides, we're characters from a Manga turned TV show, yet we still have minds of our own, so why are you complaining?

-V-…I don't believe it, you're right.Ok, I'll look since I have nothing better to do.

Suddenly, for reasons unexplained, Gohan and Krillin showed up and went with them, already knowing everything, since they had been reading over my shoulder.They found the pipe and went down it.It was very smooth, and they could hear music as they went:

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhh!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhh!_

_Oh we come from the land of the ice and snow from the midnight sun where the hot springs glow!_

_The hammer of the gods, will drive our ships to new lands,_

_Fight the hoards, sing and cry, Valhalla I am comiiing…_

_ _

They popped out of the pipe, the music replaying in their heads.Everyone seemed to like it, except Gohan since he's a pansy who doesn't know the difference between good music and a kick in the nuts.They were walking along when they noticed: They were in a city, they were in the middle of a street, and everyone was staring at them since they were all 7' tall, except Krillin, who was about 4'.

-K-What weird looking people, they're all Japanese and short.Strange.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Duo arrived at the Winner mansion, Everyone else was waiting.Most had a worried expression on.

H-Now that the Braided Baka is here I can start.We have a problem.Some people have showed up in the city.They're giants, only one of them is under 7', and he's a midget.They all have weird spiky blond hair, and they've been scaring people, and recently they've stared shooting.

T-Guns?

H-No, handbeams.

D-Have you gotten into Quatre's sake again, Heero?

H-No, baka.I mean it.

W-They sound a bit like characters from DBZ.

Q-…Wufei, since when do you watch that show?

W-There are many strong men on that show.

D-Ok, I get it.Now what does this have to do with us?

H-One of them Killed a few people for trying to hit him with a car.

D-Oh…What should we do?

Q-First we should get the Gundams and lure them out of the city, then-

W-You dolt!We destructed our Gundams!

Suddenly, All of the gundams (with beefed up armor) appeared in Quatre's Back Yard.

D-Hey, what gives!?How come you get your EW versions and I get D-Hell?

=BECAUSE I LIKE IT BETTER THAT CUSTOM!GET USED TO IT!=

D-Oh, ok CoB.

=BESIDES, I GAVE YOU MORE ARMOR AND COOLER WINGS!=

The wings were nearly the same as normal, but pointier, and the white had been replaced by shiny silver with a black jagged stripe running down the center (hey, I think they're cool!) 

Q-…ooook, now then, once we lure them from the city, we should rough them up a bit to make sure they stop…but only after we ask them nicely to desist.

W-INJUSTICE!

H-What Wufei?

W-Nothing, just haven't said it yet today.

D-I can rest easy.Now then, lets go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-V-This is boring.I want some action!

-G-Vegeta!You're a married man!

-V-Not like that you baka!

-G-Oh.

Suddenly, Trunks notices 5 hunks of metal hurtling at them at breakneck speed.Because this is DBZ, the 5 second ride at 650 MPH from the Winner Mansion to their location took about 3 minutes, which if this was TV, it would've been 6 episodes.

-T-HOLY SH!T!EARTHPLANES DON'T FLY THAT FAST!

-V-DON'T YOU EVER CURSE IN MY PRESENSE OR I'LL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOUR F%CKING WORTHLESS BODY!

-T-Sorry…

-Go-Hey dad!Maybe they're not Earth planes!

-G-Gee, ya think!?

-T-I'm glad I'm a genius.

-V-Shut up fool.

-T-Ok dad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Will they find out about the Gundams?Will they win?Lose? Will Vegeta kick the snot out of Trunks?WILL GOHAN EVER GO AWAY?!Probably not, but I hope so.R+R.Yaoi sucks.


	2. Lets Get it On!

Ok.First of all, I already knew that none of the Z's were 7', but I wanted to make them really tall so they wouldn't look normal.Sorry.Now then, This has nothing to do with the show.

Chapter 2-Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?

D-So what do we do next?

Q-We lure them out of the city.

D-Oh yeah…hey, wait a minute…Your Mansion is 2 blocks away from where they are…shouldn't we have been there by now?

W-We're also flying at 650…This should've only taken a few seconds, but it's been a minute!

H-We're almost there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

  
-V-What puny people!The mnemonic was right!

-T-What mnemonic?

-V-The one for the first 5 presidents: "Why Are Japanese Men Miniature?"

-Go-Vegeta, that's a question, not a statement…

Vegeta was pretty mad at spedboy's insolence, so he kicked the crap out of him.Then, as if there was a plot hole around, Little Gohan popped up (the one in the yellow kimono thing with the hat with a Dragonball on it) and took his place, since he's the best Gohan in the series…Plus he could go SSj for some strange reason.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D-Ok, I'm starting to think there's something wrong here…It's been a full 2½ minutes since we left…

T-My Guess is that the people from some other anime have some kind of time lapse in their universe which draws everything important out to an annoyingly long amount of time.

Q-…That was a really long speech for you, Trowa.

T-I know.I'm so ashamed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-Go-Daddy, I'm scared…

-G-Don't worry, we'll take care of those things…Does anyone know what they are?

-K-They look like Mobile Suits from Robot type anime.This is really weird.

-V-Of course it is, melonhead!We're all 7'tall except you and dress boy over there.

-Go-It's not a dress!Waaaaaaaahhhh!!!!

-G-Don't make him cry, Vegeta! Now he'll never shut up!

-V-Feh.

Right then, the time lapse gave up, and the Gundams arrived.

D-Yo!Hairline!Come get me!

-V-Who?

D-You, baka!

-V-I AM NOT BALDING!!!!!!!

He sped after D-Hell, and soon all of the Z's were after a Gundam.No one chased after Quatre, so He flew ahead and looked for a good spot away from the city to land.He found a nice spot of desert…in the middle of Japan.

Q-Oooookkkkay…strange…but it works.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They began to fight, after a sh!tlode of talking.Vegeta started off with a quick, low-powered Ki blast to scout the power of their foes (he couldn't sense the Gundam's power for obvious reasons).The shot was directed at D-Hell, but it was easily deflected off the wing.None of the Z's were SSj for some odd reason so they all powered up.Vegeta and Trunks went to 4, while Goku went to 5 (I know, 5 doesn't really exist [AF is a FanManga] but I wanted to make him really powerful) and Gohan went to Level 1 grade 2 since he was a little kid (remember, this Raditz Gohan).They all started to attack a gundam of their choice, Vegeta on D-Hell, Goku on Zero, Trunks on Nataku, and Gohan on H-Arms.No one attacked Quatre, so he flew around helping the other pilots when they were in trouble.The fighting went on for a few hours, with everyone trying to beat the cheese out of eachother, but not succeeding, since the Gundam's weapons weren't powerful enough to hurt the Z's, but the new armor was too powerful to pierce.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, that's it for this chapter.R+R, and give suggestions for the next chapter so I don't run out of ideas.Also, please point out mistakes concerning DBZ (except the heights) so I can fix it.Ja. 


	3. Junk in the Trunk

All disclaimers apply…sorry for the wait, I lost my computer

All disclaimers apply…sorry for the wait, I lost my computer. Sorry for forgetting the songs last chapter…by the way, I'd still like to hear suggestions. On with the fic!

Junk in the Trunk

The fighting went on for days, or 137 DBZ episodes. It'll be released, edited by FUNi, on two tapes next December in the US. After a few days, everyone stopped so I could examine them. The G's were in bad shape. Everyone had lost chunks of their mechs and there was no paint left. The Z's looked (key word looked) even worse. There were scars, blood, broken bones, and a very angry midget with a buster shield rammed up his ass. They were messed up, all of them. They all took a break (read: 4 episodes) When Quatre, who really looked bad (his mech I mean, it had a half heat scimitar thing…and that's it), said: "WE SHOULD'NT BE FIGHTING AT ALL!!!!!"

W-INJUSTICE! Weak Quatre is right for once…I need a mineral bath.

D-I know, how scary does D-Hell look with no wings and half an arm?!

H-Grunt. Yeah.

T-………………………………………………

-Go-God, I need a rest…

-G-I've gone from SSj-5 to SSj-.17!

-V-…Vegeta didn't say anything, he was still trying to dislodge himself from Zero's camera eye

-K-WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS THING OUT OF MY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Will the fight ever end? Will Wufei get a mineral bath? Will Krillin get that thing out of his ass? Why is this chapter called Junk in the Trunk? Why did Trunks Disappear and Krillin replace him? Because I like midgets! Find the rest out in the next chapter!


End file.
